Kakama
The Kanohi Kakama is the Mask of Speed. It allows its' user to move and run at incredible speeds, far faster than the eye can follow. On Metru Nui, Kanohi Kakama are made from a combination of Teleport and Reconstitute at Random Kanoka. Example Usage Pohatu tested his Kanohi Great Kakama by running from Po-Koro to Ko-Wahi in under one minute during Tale of the Toa. Bearers Great *Corps Niveau Un & Deux Wenkom - Formerly; now devolved. *Toa Arvane - Primary mask. *Toa Haruko - Primary mask. *Toa Makål - Primary mask. *Toa Sewin - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Aelxin Tahren - Primary mask. *Toa Artæva Xinlo - Primary mask. *Toa Barak Ramou - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Harvask Shem-shu - Primary mask. *Toa Kamas Ruka - Primary mask. *Toa Kora Lavion - Primary mask. *Toa Maelun Ninda - Formerly; became Noble when he was transformed into a Turaga Maelun. *Toa Mata Pohatu - Formerly primary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mata Tahu - Formerly secondary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mata Gali - Formerly secondary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mata Kopaka - Formerly secondary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mata Lewa - Formerly secondary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mata Onua - Formerly secondary mask; exchanged for a Golden Kanohi. *Toa Mia Utora - Formerly; now fused with Quoff. *Toa Mosi Kohilå - Formerly; became Noble when he was transformed into a Turaga Mosi. *Toa Navas Ronna - Primary mask. *Toa Recla Gerat - Primary mask. *Toa Sāh Ukhikh - Primary mask. *An unknown Toa Mangai - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Otaave Désara - Formerly; now deceased. Powerless *Brander - Formerly; on Metru Nui. *Gerat - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa. *Haruko - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa. *Hewkii - Formerly; given to the Maker Karzahni upon entrance to his realm. *Jahu *Kai *Kanna *Karuu *Kohilå - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Mosi. *Kokkan *Kosalt - Formerly; now deceased. *Lavion - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Kora. *Machi *Maglya *Makål - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa. *Neesau *Ninda - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Maelun. *Nireta *Partash - Formerly; lost when he was transformed into a Toa Horrakah. *Pokus *Pyar *Ramou - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Barak. *Retra *Ronna - Formerly; became Great when she was transformed into a Toa Navas. *Ruka - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Kamas. *Senntisten *Sewin - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa. *Shem-shu - Formerly; became Great when she was transformed into a Toa Harvask. *Tahren - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Aelxin. *Talvi *Tehutti *Thenenet *Thereta *Ukhikh - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Sāh. *Urek *Utora - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Mia. *Virket - Damaged; replaced with a Powerless Great Nektana. *Viyon - Formerly; now deceased. *Vohon *Wenkom *Wexl *Wula *Xinlo - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Artæva. *Désara - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Otaave. Noble *Turaga Toren - Primary mask. *Turaga Maelun Ninda - Primary mask. *Turaga Mosi Kohilå - Primary mask. Powerless *Karak - Formerly; lost when he was transformed into a Toa Horrakah. *Photok *Tu-meku Forms Trivia *Toa Ayomeii Krakana controlled the concept of Speed as a Toa, and retains minuscule control over Speed as a Turaga. Category:Objects Category:Kanohi Category:Transportation